A Concert in the Park
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: An American musician, Harry Potter performs a concert in the park in Van Wert, Ohio.


Harry smiled as he took to the stage. It was a concert in the park of a town called Van Wert.

"Hello, everyone, thanks for coming out," said Harry to the cheers of the crowd. "First, I'm gonna start with a cover. You should recognize this song." The music began to play.

"This is a state of emergency

Held down, for an eternity

Victims

Tell me are you listening

Let's break out of this prison cell

Create stories the world will tell their children

In time we'll be forgiven

But tonight, you and I

We can make our escape from the choices we've made

So let's run for our lives

Just like we're animals

Cause baby we're criminals

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Spotlights, tracing our every move

Hearts beat, breathless and bulletproof

I'll hold you, won't let anybody hurt you

This fight fell in our footsteps and I swear the further that we get

The closer we are to finding love in these scars

Cause tonight, you and I

We can make our escape from the choices we've made

So let's run for our lives

Just like we're animals

Cause baby we're criminals

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"

Harry took a bow as the audience cheered.

"This next song is a little bit of patriotism from me to you," said Harry as the music for the next song began playing.

"If tomorrow all the things were gone I had worked for all my life

And I had to start again with just my children and my wife

I'd thank my lucky stars that I'm still living here today

Cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away

Cause I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free

And I won't forget the men who died and gave that right to me

And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today

Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land, God bless the USA"

Harry bowed as the audience went wild.

"One more cover before I get to the main set list," said Harry. "You'll recognize this one."

"Just a small town girl

Living in a lonely world

She took the midnight train going anywhere

Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train going anywhere

A singer in a smoky room

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlights, people living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Paying anything to roll the dice one more time

Some will win, some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

But the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlights, people living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night

Don't stop believing! Hold on to that feeling

Streetlights, people!

Don't stop believing! Hold on!

Streetlights, people!"

After the applause, and customary bow, Harry proceeded with his set list of original songs. The crowd went wild as he sang his wildly popular songs. "Okay," Harry said, "To finish up, we have another cover. One that you'll recognize for sure."

"On a dark desert highway

Cool wind in my hair

Warm smell of colitas

Rising up thru the air

Up ahead in the distance

I saw a shimmering light

My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim

I had to stop for the night

There she stood in the doorway

I heard the mission bell

And I was thinking to myself

This could be heaven or this could be hell

Then she lit up a candle

And she showed me the way

There were voices down the corridor

I thought I heard them say

Welcome to the Hotel California

Such a lovely place

Such a lovely face

Plenty of room at the Hotel California

Any time of year

You can find it here

Her mind was tiffany-twisted

She got the Mercedes-Benz

She got a lot of pretty pretty boys she calls friend

How they danced in the courtyard

Sweet summer sweat

Some dance to remember

Some dance to forget

So I called up the captain

Please bring me my wine

He said we haven't had that spirit here since 1969

And still those voices are calling from far away

Wake you up in the middle of the night just to hear them say

Welcome to the Hotel California

Such a lovely place

Such a lovely face

They living it up at the Hotel California

What a nice surprise

Bring your alibis

Mirrors on the ceiling

The pink champagne on ice

And she said "we are all just prisoners here of our own device"

And in the master's chambers

They gathered for the feast

They stab it with their steely knives but they just can't kill the beast

Last thing I remember I was running for the door

I had to find the passage back to the place I was before

'Relax,' said the nightman, 'we are programed to receive

'You can check out anytime you like but you can never leave'"

Harry took a final bow before disapparating.

"How went the show, love?" asked his wife as he returned to their flat.

"They loved me, as always," replied Harry.

"Did you really go thru with doing a Steve Perry cover?" asked Hermione.

"Yep," replied Harry.

"Which one?" asked Hermione.

"Don't Stop Believing," replied Harry.

"I was hoping you'd do 'Separate Ways'," said Hermione.

"What about a private performance?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded.

"Here we stand  
Worlds apart  
Hearts broken in two, two, two  
Sleepless nights  
Losing ground  
I'm reaching for you, you, you

Feelin' that it's gone  
Can't change your mind  
If we can't go on  
To survive the tide  
Love divides

Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched and went our separate ways  
If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Though we touched and went our separate ways

Troubled times  
Caught between confusions and pain, pain, pain  
Distant eyes  
Promises we made were in vain  
In vain, vain

If you must go  
I wish you love  
You'll never walk alone  
Take care my love  
Miss you love

Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched and went our separate ways  
If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Though we touched and went our separate ways

 _[Instrumental Interlude]_

Oooooooooh  
Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you

I still love you, girl  
I really love you, girl  
And if he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
Nooooooooo  
Nooooooooo"


End file.
